Nothing But The Fire In My Heart
by Tara.The.Vampire.Freak
Summary: Isabella is known as the Warrior Goddess of Victoria's army. Will facing her past and seeing a long lost friend from her human years change how she sees things in life? Will he show her that there's more to life then suffering from her personal issues?
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Nothing But The Fire In My Heart**

**Chapter 1:**

**New Beginnings**

* * *

><p>Nothing can describe the pain I have endured. From the moment my first true love abandoned me,to the moment my life ended. It's been over fifty years since my life changed even more drastically then it normally was. This is what happens when you mix yourself up in the world of the supernatural. I should have known my life was going to end when I first found out the Cullens were vampires,but my heart was blinded by love. So I stayed in the life of on edge danger and near death experiences. How stupid was I?<p>

Edward Cullen was his name. He was my knight in shining armor,with his bronze colored hair and golden eyes. He was perfect. I should have listened to Jacob when he told me Edward wasn't as perfect as I thought he was. But,of course,I didn't listen to a thing my friend said.

So when Edward took me into the woods to talk,I didn't expect what was about to happen. He told me he didn't love me,didn't want me,and didn't care about me. I was a pet to him. A toy for him to play with for when he was bored. He wanted to feel human for only a moment,and that's why he loured me in. Then,just like that,he threw me away to nothing.

For months,I moped around the house. I distanced myself from my friends and didn't talk to anyone. When Charlie threatened to ship me off to Renee's,I didn't care. I told him to go ahead and do it. See if I care. So,that's what Charlie did. It broke his heart more then it did mine for me to board that plane to Florida. I couldn't blame Charlie,I mean...who would want to be around me anyway? The Cullens abandoned me,now my own father was shooing me away to my moms. Ha! Like that would have done any better.

When Renee saw me walk off the terminal,her eyes teared up. "Oh,baby..."She whispered,walking over to me. She hugged me tightly and cried softly. "What happened to you?" I knew what she was referring to. My appearance looked worse then ever before. I had dark circles under my eyes from the nightmares I have been getting every night,my skin was paler then usual from my lack of out doors activities,and because I never really ate anything but a few bites of food,my weight had decreased drastically.

The months that followed only got worse. It was like a black hole was trying to swallow me whole from deep within my chest. Renee tried everything to cheer me up. She tried to get me to go out with some of the local kids around the neighborhood,only I refused and stayed inside. I think me telling her no was her breaking point. She had hoped I would get better being away from Forks,but it was only making things worse for me. So Renee did the only other thing possible...She put me in the looney bin hospital,saying she feared for my life.

I was in the hospital until I turned 20. That was when my life ended. I had a visitor,which was unusual since nobody ever came and saw me. Renee stopped visiting after she found out she was pregnant with another little girl. Lucky her...

I recognized the visitor instantly. Red,fiery hair that flowed beautifully everywhere around her head,making her red eyes pop out more threatening. She sat down opposite me and smiled with a smug expression on her face. I simply stared at her,not knowing what to say. So Victoria started first.

"So,this is where you've been hiding all this time. I must say,you were truly hard to detect once you left Forks."Victoria sat back and crossed her one leg over her other. A smirk formed on her perfect,pale face. "Do you want to get out of here?"She had asked. My first thought was she had to be playing a sick joke on me.

"What do you want Victoria?"I had asked in a whisper. I barely spoke within the last year of me staying in the hospital. After all,I was 'suicidal' and probably 'crazy'.

Victoria faked being hurt. "Bella,I'm shocked you would ask such a thing."She laughed and leaned forward,acting like she was having a private conversation with me. We both were well aware of the cameras that were instantly watching our every move,probably to make sure I caused Victoria no harm. Ha! If only they knew.

I leaned forward and narrowed my eyes at the woman in front of me. "We both know why you're here. You want to kill me. You want to end me. You want revenge for what Edward did to James. So excuse me for mistaking your kindness for a smart ass remark."

When Victoria laughed at my words,I jumped a little. She sat back in her chair and sighed. "I must say Bella,I see great promise in you."She said. "I'll tell you what." Victoria said,thinking some things over in her mind,I suppose. "I won't kill you. In fact,I'll free you from this place while I'm at it."She smirked. "And I'll offer you so much more then what this lousy life of yours can offer."

I don't know what it was about her offer I liked,but every part of my mind was telling me no. To stay in the safe haven of the white walls I now lived in 24/7. But my mouth answered something so very different then what I was thinking. "You'll turn me?" I should have known better.

Victoria gave me a creepy sincere smile. "Of course Bella. You'll be free of everything."

I should have said no. Should have declined. But how could I? Anything was better then living this life of pain. This life where the black hole was basically sucking the life out of me. But I couldn't help but ask, "What's the catch?"

Victoria simply shrugged. "A simple little request."I knew there was something she wanted in return if she didn't want me dead. "For you to serve me. Together we can reign against anyone who poses a threat to us. And if you refuse,I'll just leave you here in your _cell _to rot."

Right then and there I knew my life from now on was going to be living hell. She wanted me to obey her every command. To basically be her slave. But what could I do? I could either accept her offer or decline it. Either way there was a down side.

"Of course,if you accept it. You'll get freedom. You'll be able to do as you wish,when not following my little...'To Do' list."Victoria smirked.

"Fine."The words escaped my lips without a second thought. "I'll do anything you ask...just don't leave me here Victoria." I wanted the pain to stop. If I was a vampire,I may be able to keep the pain from over powering me,couldn't I?Like an on and off switch on a wall for a light. I'll just turn it off.

Victoria smiled. "Good choice Bella. Stay here. Grab anything you wish to keep. I'll get you some new clothes once I get you out of here."She looked up at the camera. "I know people in high places."She simply said,then left the room for me to ponder what I had just done. I just agreed to be Victoria's pet for Immortality. But I didn't care. I was a changed Isabella Swan. The worse thing that would happen is,I would die during the transformation or something. And death didn't seem so bad now that I went through this hell you call life.

That night,after the nurses went around giving out the sleeping pills to the patients,my door unlocked. I only decided to carry a picture of my family with me. Renee,Charlie and myself when I was a baby. I wanted to remember them for who they were. It was only fitting that it was the only thing I wanted to keep from my human life. Everything else could be replaced,but pictures held too much meaning to me to throw away. I folded the picture and placed it in my pant pocket.

Inside stepped a tall figure with dark brown hair,red eyes and a white lab coat. "Isabella."He nodded in my direction and scanned me over. I could basically feel his thirst radiate off of him. "Come with me."He turned and began to walk down the dense white hallway. I looked up above,at the ceiling,and noticed all the cameras were actually ripped from their stands. "Victoria asked me to get you to the hotel."

When we got to the hotel,Victoria was waiting for me. She changed me there. It's where I woke up to this new life I knew so much about from my previous boyfriend,Edward,and his family. My eyes were a deep,crimson red. My skin,pale as snow,but hard and cold like ice. My hair had grown to my waist,making it a more rich chocolate color. Victoria said I would be perfect to lour men in for her army that she planned to make. I didn't question it.

And that's how my new life started. For the last fifty years,I've loured men to Victoria,changed them,trained them,killed them,fed from them. She wanted men. Only men for some reason. She said it made her and I look superior. The only thing I didn't approve of,was Victoria gave rewards to the men who did the best for the week. The reward...was me. I had to endure so much with Victoria that I'm just sick of it. I've had enough. But Victoria trusts me more then she's ever trusted anyone.

I brushed out my hair with the brush Victoria had bought me years ago. The camps were set up just like they were in the military camps in the 1800 and 1900s. Red tents covered the forest in a hundred mile radius. Only Victoria and myself got our own tents. The boys had to share in groups of 7. If they can get along that is. For years, Victoria's asked me to stay close to the camp,in fear of losing me. She won't admit it,but she needs me to keep the camp running under control.

Victoria walked through the flaps of my tent with an envelope in hand. She watched me for a moment through my vanity mirror as I brushed out my hair. "Well you look as lovely as ever Isabella."I raised an eyebrow at her sudden compliment. I ditched the 'Bella' name when I turned into a vampire. Nobody dares call me that here in the camp for fear of me ripping a limb off their bodies. I wasn't one to mess with in the camp I grew to form basically on my own by Victoria's order.

"What do you want,Vicky?"I asked with a sigh. I pulled my hair half up with a clip and brushed out the hair that was still down my back. "It's surprising that you came to my tent. Normally you call one of your man whores to fetch me." I eyed the envelope in her hands,knowing she probably had my assignments inside.

Victoria walked over to the vanity and leaned against it. "I know,but I figured you'd like a visit from an old friend today. After all,where I'm sending you,you might actually enjoy it."She smirked and placed the envelope in front of me. "Consider this your...vacation from work."And with that,she left the tent. I put the brush down on the dark wooden vanity and picked up the envelope. Somehow,I knew this wasn't a good thing. Victoria visiting for a brief moment just proved the facts.

I slowly opened the seal and pulled out the papers. Inside was a one way ticket to...Forks. My heart instantly sank. She knew I dreaded that place. She knew I could never go back! I began to read the papers and frowned instantly. I was to start making her an army in the Seattle district. So much for vacation...

Forks...I wondered if people would recognize me? Mike,Angela...Jacob. Oh,how I missed his warm smiles that seemed to make me melt and feel safe. A smile formed on my own face just thinking about it. I already knew Charlie wouldn't be there living out his life like I had hoped. He died on duty about twenty years ago,only weeks away from retiring. I might visit his grave while I'm there...no harm in it.

I sighed and grabbed my bags. The papers said that Victoria bought a house on the outskirts of Forks for me to live in while I'm doing everything. For a nomad,she's pretty well off in the financial department. Probably from stealing the money from her victims. I looked at the mirror one last time and stared at my crimson eyes. Fifty years and my fears are still at the surface about returning 'home'.

And so,I began to pack my things for the trip back to Forks...where anything can happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. [: Reviews are highly appreciated,and only positive ones please. Any negative ones will be deleted and ignored. [: Yours truely,.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Where To Go From Here?

**Thank you so much for the reviews. [: I'm actually glad people enjoy my story so far. To be truthful,I was a little skeptical on the popularity of the story I have formed in my mind. Thanks again. And just so everyone knows,granted this is Twilight world. But I'm using today's dates to make the story flow. For instance,Charlie died in 2042. Which was twenty years from the time line of present day in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**Where To Go From Here?**

The plane ride to Forks seemed to have taken longer then I expected. After receiving my envelope of 'vacation goodies',I confronted Victoria about it. How could she send me to the one place I've been avoiding all these years? She knew how I felt about that cursed place. Victoria simply told me that she thought it was time to span her army to the North,and that I should be the one to do it. Ha! Like she could do it all herself anyways.

"Remember Isabella,you must have this army ready for me within one year. If you're not ready by then...well,I guess I was mistaken about who you are." Victoria's voice echoed in my mind over and over again as the plane began to land at the Seattle Air Port. I bit my lower lip and grabbed my bag from the council overhead,and my purse. This was it...I was back home.

The taxi driver politely placed my luggage in the trunk,and opened my door for me. The drive to Forks was too short for my liking. The trees...oh how I had missed the trees. Is it bad to say I actually missed the color green? Nothing had changed in all the years of me being away. Everything was exactly how I remembered it. Could I really do what Victoria asked and make an army of the people I basically knew? Make them like me,a killer?

When the taxi driver pulled up to my new home for the year,I just rolled my eyes. Leave it to Victoria to make me live in a simple cottage in the middle of nowhere. I suppose it was to give me cover from wondering eyes and to hide suspicion about me being in town. I can already tell my visit was going to be an emotional one.

When I turned into a vampire,all those years ago,I cut off all my ties to my human life. Only thing I kept was a simple picture from when I was a baby,that held my family within it. All emotions were immediately cut off. Victoria thought this would be my ability. Cutting off emotions to anything and everything if possible...but she was wrong. My ability is far worse then simply cutting off emotions. Just one simple touch and I can have anyone's ability in an instant. Victoria was so pleased when she found out my ability,that she wanted me closer to her as ever. But my ability is unknown to the vampire world. Only she and I really know about it. The army only knows one thing about me. Mess with me or rub me the wrong way,and they are considered dead in my eyes.

I'm not one to pity slime like them. Since Victoria found out my ability,she's been giving me out as rewards for anything,to see who has abilities and who doesn't. I don't question it. How could I when she's the one who saved me from the life I had? I don't know anything else besides what she's taught me and made me do. As much as I want to leave the life I'm now living,I can't bring myself to do so. After all,where would I go? At least with Victoria,I have a place to live and a place to call...well,somewhat of a home.

After I payed the taxi driver and grabbed my luggage,I walked up onto the porch. The home reminded me a little bit of something from a story from a book I once read when I was younger. I opened the door and eased it open,the sudden smell of musk and wood filled my nose. It was a comforting smell,but very strange to me. I set my luggage on the floorboards as I began to look around. Off to the right was the living room area,that held a television,computer,dark blue couches and a rocking chair to match. I flipped the switch on the wall and watched the lamps around the room give off light,just enough to give a comforting glow onto the areas that really needed it. There was a fire place built into the wall beside the rocking chair. It's been a while since I've been anywhere near a nice,warm fire. I already know I'll be using it more then necessary.

I didn't bother looking at the kitchen that was right across the hallway,but instead ventured upstairs to the bedroom areas. There were four doors upstairs,two of which were bedrooms. There was a small bedroom,probably for 'guests',and a master bedroom that was mine. There was a simple bathroom,that was nothing spectacular,but it was what I needed and wanted. I walked to the last door on the right and eased it open slowly. It was an office. Books among books towered on the walls of this room. There was a dark wooden desk in the middle of the room,right in front of the window that over looked the woods behind the house. This is where I would be coming up with all the plans for Victoria's army. Where I would stay for the year to come.

It only took an hour to get situated and unpacked. I refused to use my vampire abilities at a time like this. There was no point. All I have now is time. So why waste it by rushing through unnecessary things? Victoria had told me she would call to check on me half way through the year. It's good to know I'll have months away from the crazy,psychotic red head.

As much as I wanted to stay inside the walls of my new home,I couldn't contain my curiosity. I wanted to visit my Dad's grave while I'm here. I could do this now and get it out of the way. I grabbed the house key that was sitting on the side table beside the door,and locked the door behind me. I was dressed in the perfect clothing for Forks rainy weather. Simple jeans and a long sleeved red sweater,with black boots.

As I walked down the dirt paths that led to my house,questions began to form in my mind. Was Jacob still living here? Did he imprint and have his own little family. A smile formed on my lips at the thought of Jacob moving on with his life. He took it the hardest I think when I had to leave for Jacksonville. The memory burned into my mind forever...

_**FLASH BACK** _

_I walked along the beach of La'Push with Jacob at my side. He could tell almost instantly that something was wrong with me. He's the one person who has been there for me through almost everything. He knew what Edward did to me. Knew how broken I was,and yet Jacob still stayed by my side. _

"_What's going on Bells?"He asked,looking at me. We had stopped walking by the log that was laying against a tree. I sighed and sat down. The cold weather not helping with the numbness in my heart. How could I leave him behind? How could I not see him again?_

_I bit my bottom lip and looked up at Jacob with tears in my eyes. He instantly crouched down in front of me and took my hands into his,instantly warming them with his werewolf body temperature. "Bells...what's wrong?"He whispered. _

"_I'm leaving..."I Managed to say as tears ran down my face. "Charlie...he's sending me to Jacksonville to live with my mom." Jacob's body tensed at my words. "It's my fault...I told him to if he thought it was best for me. But I didn't think he really would,you know?" _

_Jacob's body began to tremble like he was going to burst. "You're...leaving? When?"He asked. _

"_Tomorrow morning. I wanted to say goodbye."He didn't let up on the trembling,making me frown. "Damn it Jake! I'm trying to talk to you. Don't you dare go werewolf on me now."I cried,putting my face in my hands. _

_I didn't know when he calmed down,but when I felt warm arms wrap around me and began to rock me slightly,I knew I had him back. "I'm going to miss you Bella."He whispered,kissing the top of my head. "Just...promise to come and visit. I don't care if it's one week or one day a year. As long as you come back and see me,I'll be happy."He smiled weakly. _

_I looked at Jacob and did the only thing I could really do. I pressed my lips to his gently. "I promise."I whispered,looking at him deep into his dark brown eyes. "I love you Jacob. Thank you for everything you've done for me."I whispered. _

_Jacob pulled me closer and kissed me deeply,pouring all his feelings into the kiss we were sharing. I wrapped my arms around his neck as tears began to well up into my eyes. "I'll always love you Bella. This is my promise to you. My heart will always be yours." And with that,I left after one final glance of my walking Sun._

_**END FLASHBACK**  
><em>

Who knew I had broken my promise to him. Who knew I was never going to see him again. If he saw me now,would he try and kill me,or hug me like an old friend? I sighed as these thoughts ran through my mind. Knowing Jake,he was probably still on the Reservation. As much as I wanted to go see him,I couldn't bring myself to. The pack would try and tear me apart and I know if they tried,I would rip their teeth from their skulls.

The weather was just how I remembered it. Cold. Damp. The sun seemed to have vanished from the cloudy sky above. I could tell that the day was coming to an end,probably turning towards 7 o'clock in the evening. To me,this was the perfect time for me to enter town. Nobody would be able to really see me unless I engaged in conversation with them.

It took maybe an hour to walk across town to the Cemetery. While I walked the streets of Forks,I could make our a few of my old classmates. And it seemed they had all grown up to be respectful in the community. I smiled slightly as I spotted Mike Newton holding the hand of a little brown haired girl,who was more then likely his grand daughter. I had wished I was able to grow up,have a family of my own,and then grow old with my grand children running around the front yard of my house. But it was only a dream,of which would never come true.

The cemetery was dreary and quiet. Any visitors had long left their loved ones headstones. I scanned the stones sticking out of the ground and instantly found Charlie's in the back row. Emotions began to build up inside my chest as I got closer to his grave. Emotions I had locked away for years,never wanting to surface. My heart stopped cold when I spotted the headstone next to his. I smiled softly and got down on my knees in front of the headstone. They knew I was missing. They knew I was gone forever.

_**Isabella Swan**_

_**Born- September 13th,1987**_

_**Died- Unknown**_

"_**Last night,I was on the threshold of hell. Today,I am within sight of my heaven.**_

_**I have my eyes on it;hardly three feet to sever me!"-Emily Bronte,Wuthering Heights.**_

As I looked on the soft grass beneath my stone,I noticed fresh roses were placed there. Roses that only seemed a day old. I wondered who had come and visit my grave so recently. I shrugged it off and focused my sights on the grave I originally came to pay my respects too. I never understood why people talked to graves,until right this moment. I had so many things I needed and wished to say to Charlie. Things that he should have been able to hear from me in person. But that would never happen.

_**Charles Swan**_

_**Born- March 1st,1964**_

_**Died- February 23rd,2042**_

_**Respected officer,husband and father. Now he can be with his daughter,Isabella Swan.**_

_**Let us hope they meet again in heaven. **_

Reading the stone over,I couldn't help but feel guilty. If I had let Victoria kill me all those years ago,I would be with Charlie right now. Who was with Charlie in heaven,if there was one? Was he alone? This was all my fault. I did the one thing I swore to never do again. Even though,nothing would fall,I sobbed into my hands for the first time in fifty years.

"Dad,please forgive me."I whispered softly as I looked at Charlie's name. "I should have been there. I should have been there to say goodbye."I ran my fingers over the headstone and closed my eyes. I didn't want to leave. I wished I could dig up the empty box below my own headstone and place myself in it forever. But it would never happen. "Goodbye Dad."I whispered as I slowly stood up and started to walk back to my home for the year.

As I walked away,memories of my Dad flooded my mind. How when I was five,he took my fishing for the first time. How happy I was when I saw him every summer. How Charlie's eyes lit up when I walked off my plane to live with him for the remainder of my high school years. I would never see my Dad's brown eyes or smile ever again. I couldn't help but feel like I had let him down as his daughter.

I didn't reach the front gate of the cemetery until a scent filled my nose. Three vampires were nearby,but I couldn't tell if they were nomads just passing through,or part of Victoria's stupid army to spy on me to make sure I did as commanded.

I was fighting the urge to flee,which was something the old 'Bella' would do. My inner vampire wanted to stay and find out who these vampires were. If they were a threat,I didn't know. I stayed where I was,only feet away from the giant gate leading back into town and away from the smell of death and soil.

"Peter,why are we coming here again? A cemetery? Really?" A female voice said with a sigh. She sounded a little agitated,and was getting closer. I could faintly make out three distinct figures down the road. As they came closer,I could make more things out in their appearance. All had light hair,blonde. Two were male,one female. The male's were a foot taller than I,as the female was my height and size. I narrowed my eyes as they continued to come forward. That was until the three of them stopped where the gate stood,and stared at me.

"Well Major,what do you think?" Peter had said,with a grin plastered on his idiotic face.

Charlotte stared at me with a smile and a squeal. "Isabella! It's been such a long time!" She ran over to me and hugged me tightly. But I ignored Charlotte and Peter. My eyes were on the man next to Peter,who had a shocked expression on his face.

Let me explain something. I had met Peter and Charlotte years ago when I was first in my newborn stage. I had grown quite fond of both of them,until Victoria wanted them killed for interfering with my 'training'. So to protect them,I told them to leave and never come back. Of course,Peter knew I didn't mean a word,and they left peacefully without a fuss. They knew nothing about my human life...at least I would like to believe so. Peter's gift was 'knowing shit',as he would like to put it. But never in my mind,did I even _suspect_ they knew...

"Jasper." The name left my lips before I could even register it. What were the odds of running into a Cullen after all these years? On my first day in town nonetheless.

Jasper's eyes scanned over my face and then my body,obviously wondering how I became a vampire. His eyes were not golden like I had thought they would be. Instead,they were crimson just like my own. I knew of Jasper's past from stories told by Victoria and a few of the older vampires in the camp. He was known as the God of War. The most feared vampire in the vampire society.

My mind felt like a whirlwind going 500 miles an hour. If he was here,that meant the rest of the Cullens were here. And if they were here,Edward was here...And I wasn't ready to face him. I slowly pushed Charlotte out of my way and bit my bottom lip. For the first time in years,I felt like my old self. The 'Bella' of which I was when I was human. Weak and pathetic. Afraid of her own shadow.

"I'm...I'm sorry."I said quietly as I ran passed them at vampire speed. Within minutes I was in my front door,slamming it shut behind me. The picture frames on the walls shook slightly from the doors impact in the door frame.

I didn't know how to handle this. So many old memories,old pain was coming back to me. If only I didn't flip the switch off at Charlie's grave. I wouldn't be feeling any of this at all! I was stupid! I took a deep breath and sat my head back against the wooden door behind me. I slid to the ground and tried to relax. I have to lock everything up once again. Turn it all off.

I closed my eyes and began to return to how I once was. Cold,heartless,emotionless. When I opened my eyes,I didn't feel the pain in my chest any longer. I was fine. I stood up and sighed. I walked into the living room area and sat down in front of the fire place that would soon be turned on for my own comfort. I just hoped I didn't run into any of the Cullens again.

If I ever ran into Edward again,I don't know what I would do. Probably rip his head from his neck and use it as a soccer ball,before I slowly began to burn is body parts to ash. Oh yeah,I can be quite the violent girl when I wish to be. Edward would hate to run into me. I would make his existence a living hell. I'd probably burn his dick off. Not like he ever used it anyways.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my long brown curly hair. This year was going to be a long one. I could just feel it in my gut. With Jasper and them in town,who knew what would happen. They can't know why I'm here. It would ruin everything. If I do this for Victoria,maybe she'll let me go. A girl could only hope.

I leaned forward and placed logs into the fire place,before lighting it with a Zippo lighter. Once the fire started,I sat back in the rocking chair and watched the flames dance in front of me. Where do I go from here? Do I continue like I never saw Jasper,or do I try and avoid them all together? I groaned and ran my hands over my face. Today was just an emotional roller coaster.

I looked at the picture of Charlie,Renee,and myself as a baby. The picture was now framed and sitting on one of the end tables beside me. "I love you Dad."I whispered softly as I rocked myself slowly,and closed my eyes. It felt like dreams. A smile graced across my face as I began to recall a memory of Charlie and me for my 9th birthday. He tried getting the perfect cake,only to end up wearing it.

And that is how the whole night was for me. Recalling memories of Charlie in his honor. The next morning would be a whole new ordeal. No more mourning for the one I lost. The next morning would be nothing but business. But for right now,Charlie deserves to be remembered. Deserves to remembered for all the good he's done in his life. Goodbye daddy. I'll miss and love you forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments? I hope you enjoyed the chapter. <strong>

**Love,.**


	3. Chapter 3: Interrupted Timing

**Thank you everyone who has been reading the story and is currently waiting patiently for the update. I'm sorry for those who have been waiting months for it. I've just been so busy lately and haven't had time to sit down and think my story through. Though,your wait is finally over with! So enough idle chatter. Onward to chapter three!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**Interrupted Timing**

Days came and went.

Isabella the Fearful was back in action. I couldn't count the number of people I ruthlessly drained to quench my thirst. It was always so easy for me. Both men and woman take one look at me,and their lust spikes through the roof. All I have to do is lure them to a shadow covered place and snap their necks. Sometimes,I'll even drain them while they're still kicking. It makes the blood...more delectable.

I received a call from Victoria,basically giving me instructions about creating her army. That stupid bitch must really be on powerful drugs if she thinks I'm going to take her shit any longer. After this army of newborn vampires are over with, I'm gone. I might go to Paris...I always wanted to go there as a human. Start my life over. No redheaded psychotic bitch to order me around,no Cullens...nobody but me,myself and I.

Victoria had warned me about the wolves being a problem. And if they get in my way,I'm to dispose of them immediately. Could I really destroy the pack that I grew so close to in such a short amount of time? What if Jacob tries to kill me? Would I just stand there and let him take me down,or will I snap his neck like a twig?

I sighed and stared out my window and into the woods. I knew I'll come face to face with either Jake,Jasper or Edward eventually. And what is with Charlotte and Peter hanging with Jasper anyway? I didn't know they even knew each other. Charlotte and Peter have always been private people. The most they told me was that they use to be in the Vampire Wars back in the 1800s. I never pleaded for more then that. They would tell me eventually,at least that's what I thought before psycho red wanted them destroyed.

I brushed out my curls with my fingers. I dressed in black knee-high stockings with blood red high heels. I had on a blood red dress that came up to my mid thighs,and with a plunging V-neck . I knew exactly where I would be able to find Victoria's recruits. A smirk played across my rosy red lips as the thought came to my mind. The local night club would be crawling with pathetic worms wanting to be pleasured. The thought made my skin crawl.

I grabbed my black purse and walked out the door. At vampire speed,I ran straight into town. I was sure not to be spotted by any pathetic human. I kept to the dark places until I saw the night club's sign in neon lights blinking my way. I straightened out my dress and fixed my hair,not wanting to look like I was attacked by the wind. I glanced up at the dreary sky and smiled. It would be raining soon. I could feel it in the air,and smell it around me.

The club was already booming with the crowds and the music. The only thing I can't stand about clubs,are the lights and music. Those two combined sent my brain into overdrive. I would be practically glowing from the florescent lighting in the club,and the music basically blows my ears off. I sighed as I skipped the line and went straight to the red rope,which was the invisible wall between outside and the club.

The over grown man stood in front of me as I approached. His arms crossed over his muscled chest. A smirk played across my lips as I thought he would be a brilliant newborn for Victoria's army. But I could come back for him if I preferred. I knew where he works,any how. He had dark brown eyes,tan skin and was at least six foot three. All muscle,may I add. He would be the perfect soldier.

"Sorry ma'am,but you have to wait in line like the rest of them."His voice was deep,matching his appearance. This was my chance to turn on my charm.

I simply gave him a smile,my teeth shining brightly as I leaned forward,showing him my cleavage. "Are you sure I can't go in? I'm sure I could make your time worth while later on." I winked,running my black nails over my smooth,ivory skin between the top of my exposed breasts. "I promise I'll make you wish to never leave."

Bingo. I had him right when I suggested showing him a good time. His mouth fell slack as he stared straight down my red dress,to my breasts that were basically pushing against the fabric. "I-I guess I could let you pass."He stuttered. I smirked at my conquest. He unhooked the red rope and allowed me to pass through.

I looked over my shoulder and beat my eyelashes his way. "Why,thank you sir."I blew him a kiss and continued my way into the building. I could already smell the arousal around me. The musky scent of sweat,the intoxicating smell of their blood was echoing my way. It made the venom within my mouth pool on my tongue,forcing me to swallow before I spoke to anyone.

I had on brown contacts on to hide the crimson colored eyes I had from all the human blood I've drained. Though,it did no good to blend in as well as I had wished. Every pair of eyes turned my way as I made myself towards the bar. I found a vacant seat and sat down,ordering myself a water. The bartender himself even had trouble registering I was speaking to him. It got quite annoying actually,but I knew my mission would come in full conquest one way or another. And truthfully,I could not wait to leave this hell-hole they call a club.

The bartender,whose name escaped my mind,set down the glass of water in front of me onto the counter,just in time for the first poor soul to make his way towards me. Little did he know,this would more then likely be his last night to live his life. A small smirk played across my lips at the thought of draining him,but I knew I couldn't do such a thing. I had to start making Victoria's army,and had to start soon.

If I were a human,I wouldn't be caught dead in a club such as this. But I soon found out after my change that I wasn't the same Bella as before. Bella was long gone,therefor Isabella was reborn anew. Isabella was fearless,ruthless and down right scary when pissed. I could shred this whole town of Forks to nothing but blood staining the streets if I wanted to.

"Excuse me ma'am?" The tall,dark and handsome gentlemen asked. I casually glanced up with a raised eyebrow,waiting for him to speak more. "Mind if I sit beside you?" I waved my hand towards the stool and watched as he stumbled to sit down next to me. My legs crossed over one another in anticipation. I could smell the alcohol on his breath instantly,and smell how 'excited' he was. It made my mouth fill with venom.

He casually began a conversation with me. I simply lied through my teeth,telling him I was new to town and heard this was the best club to meet people. Hook,line and sinker. I found out he was a 25 year old college graduate of medicine,he lived pretty close to the reservation. I knew what kind of music he liked,and me being the perfect girl of his dreams,went along and said I enjoyed those bands as well. Soon we were leaving the club through the back entrance to the alley. Hasn't this man ever seen horror movies on Lifetime? Never leave through the alley with a stranger...of course,he may be thinking the exact same thing. But not for long.

Once outside,I gently pulled him towards the darkest part of the alley,and let him push me gently against the brick wall. I let out a soft groan in disgust,but of course he mistook it as pleasure. His hands were all over me like a fucking lion. His drunken lips found there way to mine as his hands pawed at my dress. Sadly,I knew his fun would have to end in a matter of seconds. I wrapped my arms around his neck,being sure he didn't move,as I flipped us over to where he was against the wall and against my body. I could feel how excited he was down below and rolled my eyes in the darkness. How pathetic. I began to kiss my way over to his neck and smirked. Funny how the neck is where I aim for almost every time. Kinda cliché,but I did grow up watching REAL vampire movies. I heard him moan for more,then...I plunged my teeth into his neck.

I quickly covered his mouth with my hand as my arms kept him secure. No way was I going to lose this one. A growl ripped through my lips as I slowly drank from him,but not enough for him to die. I was just about to release,when something came up behind me and threw me against the wall. I caught myself and hissed at my intruder. I was too wrapped up in what I was doing to realize I was being watched.

"Bella,what the fuck?"Jasper cursed as he tried to help the injured man. I relaxed and narrowed my eyes at the blonde man before me. Peter and Charlotte stood at the end of the alley,looking a little timid.

I couldn't help the anger that invaded my senses. "He's mine!"I proclaimed,stepping over to the man and picking him up,with Jasper standing very close to me. "Back off."

Jasper simply stared with a confused expression. I should have knew this was going to get all fucked up some how. Then I heard it. The fucking outside crowd making their way towards the alley. Peter glanced around and then at Jasper and I. "Sorry to break up the party,but company is about to show up."

I cursed and looked down at the writhing man in my arms. I had no time to try and escape with him in my arms,especially with my venom running through his veins. His screaming and thrashing will slow me down immensely. So,I did him a favor,even though it will cost me a little. I grabbed a hold of his neck,and twisted it until I heard blood hit the grown. I then tossed his body into the dumpster,and flicking a couple matches into it for it to burst into flames.

"Thanks."I muttered to Jasper as I jumped onto the clubs roof and taking off. I could faintly hear Jasper,Peter and Charlotte behind me. Jasper had cost me a newborn. He will pay severely for what he did. I would have to pick out a new human to change and soon. At least if I had a new born,he could help! But no,Jasper had to ruin it! What is up with Cullens and ruining shit for me? They ruined my humanity and now they're ruining my immortality too?

I ran until I was safely in the woods,and sure enough when I stopped,so did the three pairs of footsteps behind me. I turned around and couldn't help but have my hatred fuel my anger. I stalked up to Jasper and glared into his eyes. That's when I noticed his eyes were not that of golden topaz,they were matching mine. Red as bloody ruby.

"You owe me a fucking human,Jasper."I said,pointing my finger into his chest. Jasper raised an eyebrow as my words sunk into his brain. "Yeah,you heard me. A fucking human. Now I have to start over!"

I huffed and began to walk into the direction of my cabin,when Jasper instantly blocked my path. "Bella,what are you talking about?" That name...I cringed at the name Bella. I grabbed his arm,and twisted it back. I knew of his past,but he didn't fight me. I knew he could easily dismember me,but he didn't dare turn the attack onto me.

"My. Name. Is. Isabella!"I yelled,glaring at him. I slowly removed my hand from his arm and watched as he massaged his shoulder a little. "As for what I was speaking of,I was in the middle of changing him when you interrupted me. I have things to do,Jasper. So don't think you and the fucking Cullens can ruin this life for me too."

Before Jasper could say a word of protest,I took off to my house. This time,no footsteps were heard behind me. I slowed down when I reached the path way to the cabin,and walked up to my front door. This night could have gone better. I knew I would run into Jasper again,I just hoped it wouldn't be so soon. I wonder when the Cullens would make themselves known to me. Surely the fucking Pixie saw me running into her husband. And what was up with Jasper's eyes?

So many questions ran through my mind as I kicked off my red heels that were covered in mud,along with my stockings. I sighed and sat down on the couch once the fire was made. I watched the flames dance as I thought back to my human years. Jasper had been the one to say I was worth it when we escaped to Phoenix. I suppose that is why I hold so much anger towards him. Jasper had _lied_ to me. If I had been worth it,wouldn't the Cullens have stayed? Wouldn't I be possibly married with my ex at this very moment and possibly very happy?

Was it possibly for a vampire to get so exhausted by pending thoughts from the past? I closed my eyes,even though it simply felt like I was blinking very slowly. No words could express how I felt tonight,seeing Jasper. I gently rubbed my chest,feeling a little uneasy about something. What it was,I wasn't sure.

The following few days have been uneventful. No sight of Jasper or any other uninvited vampires while I ran around town trying to find possible prey to feed upon. I even located that bouncer from the club from the other day. He took one glance at me,and followed me back to my car. I smiled at him and waved as I leaned against the car door.

He walked up to me and placed an arm on the top of my car as he leaned close to me. Probably to look down my sweater,but I simply just bit the inside of my cheek. "What happened the other night? I tried looking for you,but the bartender said you had already left with another guy."He pouted. Awe,how cute. He's jealous.

I laughed lightly and shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry sweetie,but I ran into my brother. He needed a ride home and I had to take him,otherwise our parents were going to flip!"I laughed casually and batted my eyes at him.

The man cleared his throat after staring for a few moments too long. "So,uh...about the arrangement from the other night..."He trailed off,probably embarrassed for even mentioning it.

I glanced around and noticed a few people sitting outside on a bench smoking cigarettes. "Right,how about we just head to my house?"I asked,smiling sweetly towards the big oaf,and unlocked the doors for us. I walked around to the driver seat and watched him intently,waiting for him to get into the passenger seat. He looked to be battling himself before actually accepting my request.

The drive towards the wooded area was quiet. No words were spoken until I passed the,"Now Leaving Forks" sign. I guess the curiosity got the best of him,making me chuckle.

"Don't worry,I live just out of town."I said,pointing to a gravel path to ease his mind. When I stopped the car once we were out of sight and hearing from any passerby's,that's when I noticed him fidgeting. He knew what was about to happen...well,to an extent,but he didn't want to acknowledge it. "We have to walk from here sweetie."I said,shutting the car off and stepping out.

He slowly got out and looked at me. My contact lenses were dissolving,I could feel it. Any moment now he would be screaming and running for his life and it would only make the blood so much sweeter. He coughed and scratched the back of his head,surely nervous to what is to come.

"So,uh...where do we-"He caught off when he glanced at my darkened eyes. I wasn't hungry,no lusting for this man...just the adrenaline alone was getting me in such a mood that nothing could stop the hunt. He slowly backed away and took off down the gravel,which was a good lengths away. The trees would hide us from anyone passing,so technically,he was fucked in the ass.

I laughed and took off after him. Within a seconds pace,I was on top of him,straddling him down with my strength. "You know,you shouldn't trust pretty faces and a sweet smile."I grinned as I ran my finger over his noticeable vein on his wrist. He tried to punch me,but I caught his hand and bit down hard,tasting the joyous blood he had to offer. It was actually quite delicious,but knew I could only taste a little.

I bent down and bit his shoulder before biting him in several other places among his body. Eventually,he was covered in my bites and screaming bloody murder from the burning pain. I finally had my companion. He would serve me well,and I knew he would make Victoria proud...until he had to die that is.

I picked him up and tossed him into the back seat before driving towards my cabin,where I would watch him for three days and tell him what his destiny must be. A smirk played across my lips as my first step to freedom has begun. Soon,I would be away from everything and everyone whose tormented me in any way. And I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please. Again,I apologize for being so late on the updating. I will try and be better at it. <strong>


End file.
